Reading in Germany
by Ravengrad
Summary: What happens when Hermione reads unapproved books? Dumbledore and a few others bashed to varying degrees.


Page 18 of 18

Reading in Germany

Before you get started a few comments:

Yes I realize this is little more than a story outline with some bits filled in.

No I am not going to flesh out this story. It is what it is.

If you would like to flesh out/complete this or any of my stories send me a message I check it quarterly or when the mood hits.

The characters belong to JKR and the various rights holders. Not me!

On with the story:

Hermione Granger currently between her fifth and sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was missing her, well boyfriend seemed too casual while lover although technically true she felt it was a bit early in their relationship to use. She was browsing the titles as she walked down history aisle of a magical bookstore she'd found in Bonn Germany. Her Parents were attending an international dental conference at the request of the British dental association and she'd been left more or less on her own. Her parents had agreed to attend mainly because her father was hoping to get a day off allowing him to drive their Jaguar around the Nurburg Ring. She stopped walking down the tight aisle pulling "The Assaults on Grindelwald's Fortress. By Ernst Klinefield." off the shelf for a quick perusal to determine if it was worth adding to her library. As she skimmed the book she inadvertently exclaimed, "This can't be right!"

Only for the clerk who had approached from behind her to comment, "You must be British."

"I am," Hermione replied her trust in the superiority of the British way evident.

"Then you might not want to purchase that book. Its sale is banned in Great Britain and restricted within the member nations of the International Confederation of Wizards."

"I take it that is because of the large amount of lies contained within."

"Not at all. The reviewers and researchers without ties to Great Britain or the ICW have commented favorably on the quality of the research the author did. Any negative comments were of a very minor nature. More or less minor differences in interpretation."

"Then why would Britain and the ICW be against this and by the way isn't Germany part of the ICW?"

"Because it does not present certain British officials in the shining light they would like to be viewed in and no we along with a number of other nations are not members of the ICW," The clerk replied calmly then noting the British ban had not put her off the book and with a bit of mischief in her voice the clerk added, "I might as well corrupt you completely and suggest you add these other books to today's purchases," before pulling several other books from the shelves placing them on Hermione's pile.

It had taken a number of events at Hogwarts for her to understand her parents frequent comments of "There are always multiple sides to every story and you need to view or read them all to allow you to form your own view of what occurred," It was this thought that had her accepting the addition of "A Guide to International Wizarding Relations" and "Things about the Wizarding World your parents never taught you." to the pile she was purchasing today.

Back at her hotel room it took a few moments perusal of the various books before she decided 'background first' and with that the International Relations Guide was opened and being devoured by the excellent student. While it didn't contradict most of what she'd learned she found herself being enlightened. The International Confederation of Wizards was not a Magical United Nations as she'd been lead to believe. If this book was correct a closer approximation was it was the Magical equivalent of the British Commonwealth of Nations with a small bit of Europe thrown in. To top it off after Albus Dumbledore took over the leadership position several nations, Australia, New Zealand, and Canada among them had taken leave of absences from the Confederation. That was still on her mind as she began reading the book on Grindelwald's demise.

Hermione didn't get far into the second book before her parents returned and the three of them headed out for the evening. The next morning her parents had an open day in the conference schedule. Which Dan took advantage of heading down to the Nurburgring race track with their Jaguar hoping to get in multiple hot laps on the old course. By prior promise Hermione put her books to the side joining her mother in exploring the cultural highlights available. Including a fantastic meal at Remise Bonn ending the day with a Beethoven Concert. They were never bothered nor even approached as they walked the city. Rather that was due to just Bonn being a nice city or the illusion charm accompanying them Hermione might admit to casting. Though she would never admit to the illusion being of a very fit Harry Potter giving anyone who approached them the glare he reserved for Draco Malfoy.

She and her mother returned to their hotel to find a beaming Dan in their room practically bouncing in place. Hermione could only equate her father's exuberant mood to one Harry had after making a superb catch in Quidditch. "Have a good time at the track?" Emma Granger prompted her husband knowing she'd hear about this day for years to come.

As both females expected Dan took the opening and starting with his hour long drive down to the track, proceeded to talk all the way through each of his multiple laps of the track, his dinner, and the trip back to the hotel before winding down and asking about their day. Which they allowed included visits to a few museums followed by a very nice dinner and a concert.

The following day was the wrap up day for their dental conference and once packed Hermione delved into her Grindelwald book. Taking a forced break around noonish only to eat and change locations from the hotel room to the back seat of the Jaguar. She was finished by the time they reached Calais where dinner consisted of sandwiches Emma had acquired from the hotel for the trip eaten while they waited for their turn to drive aboard one of the Chunnel trains for the quick trip under the English Channel back to England.

The next day Hermione looked at her parents asking, "How do you figure out the truth when you've got two contradictory accounts of something?"

"First do you trust one version more than the other?"

"Normally I would but given some other information I've read I'm not sure that source is worth the trust I've given it," Hermione replied

"So they are about equal," Dan said drawing a nod from his daughter. "Then I would suggest looking for another source of information but make sure to check that source for any connections to the other two," He added hoping he'd helped his daughter out.

"Sounds like a good idea. When are we leaving England next?"

A puzzled Emma looked towards her daughter asking, "What brought that on?"

"One source is from England and any books I've read here agree with that source but in Bonn I bought a book that offers a different and to be honest a more believable version of the events. I doubt I will find a book in this country that differs from the British approved version."

"Can you tell us about these two versions?" Her father asked.

Hermione thought for a moment before replying, "Yes, but can I do it tonight? I would like a bit more time to get everything straight in my own mind first."

"Okay dear just try to relax, at least a bit, today please?" Her mother pleaded.

After dinner that night Hermione sat down saying, "The British version is Albus Dumbledore,"

Her mother interrupted asking, "Your headmaster?"

"Yes, the story is Albus Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald, who was the dark lord behind the Nazis before and during World War Two, in single combat at his castle ending the magical portion of the war allowing the allies to defeat Germany. The British Magical government gave him the Order of Merlin first class for his efforts."

"Just your headmaster was involved?" Dan asked.

"According to the British books he lead a small force in an attack on Grindelwald's fortress resulting in his defeating him. Now the book I bought in Bonn tells the story of multiple assaults against Grindelwald's fortress over several weeks with a significant death toll on both sides. It's claiming two dozen people were involved in the breaching of Grindelwald's final defensive perimeter with only three individuals breaching his inner sanctum. Two highly regarded combat experienced hit wizards, both of whom suffered devastating injuries and Albus Dumbledore who according to others fought from the back mainly just shielding the attackers until entering the sanctum. The hit wizards described the final battle using exactly the same words confirming Albus Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald in an epic battle after the two hit wizards were both hit with an obscure spell from Grindelwald that was never identified," Hermione stopped to take a sip of tea and noticed her parents exchanging glances.

"Two injured soldiers used exactly the same words to describe a battle?" Emma asked looking towards Dan with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes and when the were examined later they showed signs of memory modifications but by then Albus' story was wide spread and being accepted as the true description of what occurred."

"Were they able to determine who or when their memories were modified?" Emma asked.

"No too much time had passed to find either of those things out or to recover their missing memories."

"What was done with Grindelwald's body?" Dan asked his mind caught by a different fact.

"That's never addressed in the book from Bonn or by any of the one's I've read or stories I've heard in England."

"Does any of the books state Dumbledore killed Grindelwald?" Emma asked a thought tickling the back of her mind.

Hermione didn't reply right off. Her look went blank as she searched through her memory going over all the books, articles, and stories she'd heard. She realized what her mother was implying as she said, "No they mostly use the term defeated. Oh my, G…," she said catching herself before continuing, "That could mean Grindelwald is still alive!"

"Or he was alive at the end of the battle. He might have died since," Dan replied surprise how calmly he made that statement.

"Let's leave that for the time being. Hermione what was Dumbledore prior to his participating in the attack?" Emma asked.

"Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts."

"So three people survived the final battle. Two highly trained and combat experienced individuals and a school transfiguration professor. And the two combat veterans reported word for word the same version of what occurred. Did the other two get any awards?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Hermione replied worrying her lip as her parents again exchanged looks. "But Dumbledore is the greatest wizard since Merlin," Hermione found herself saying.

Concerned at the apparently automatic way Hermione made her last statement Her mother asked, "Hermione is there anything else other than the defeat of Grindelwald Dumbledore is famous for?"

"Discovering the twelve uses of Dragon's blood. When he was working with Nicolas Flamel," Hermione replied.

"Nothing else?" Her father asked.

"No," a confused Hermione replied.

"So the greatest wizard since Merlin has accomplished nothing of note on his own? He just sat in that school of yours waiting until 300,000* British citizens were killed before supposedly taking out this Grindelwald bloke?" Her father asked.

Hermione sat wracking her memory trying to find something to defend Dumbledore with only to start shaking and sweating as she was unable to find anything. Her parents looked on in horror as their daughter appeared to have a seizure. They debated for only an instant before calling 999.

Late that evening a sedated Hermione was in a hospital bed as the attending doctor told her parents, "I can't pinpoint what caused you daughter to go into seizure all her blood work is normal if you disregard the stress and pregnancy hormones in it."

Mrs. Granger looked to the doctor asking, "She was relating some stories about her school. Could that have triggered it?" Then the Doctor's comment about pregnancy hormones registered.

"Who knows, the only cases like hers I was able to find were from people who'd had traumatic events in their lives and had blocked them off then something triggered their memory of the event. Could something like that have occurred?"

"Did you say pregnancy hormones? Is my daughter pregnant?" Mrs. Granger asked trying to keep her tone normal.

"Yes, you will need to ask her as to how far along she is but considering everything I suspect it is a recent event."

"Emma when she recovers we'll ask her about both things," Dan Granger said realizing he couldn't go kill the boy until Hermione told him who it was.

"I'd like to be there," the Doctor said.

"I'm afraid she won't speak with you at her bedside. Could you monitor her condition from the nurses station?" Emma Granger asked.

"It's a bit unusual but it can be done," he replied with a nod.

The next day Hermione was still connected to the monitoring equipment when both Dan and Emma sat at Her bedside and asked the questions in the order they'd agreed upon late last night, "Hermione do you have any idea what happened to you? The doctor said it was like you were remembering a traumatic event."

Hermione didn't say anything for a while just laid there with her eyes closed after a few minutes she opened her eyes and worrying her lip again said, "Albus Dumbledore is not the greatest wizard since Merlin," her statement was accompanied by a small tremor in her body. She said it again with a smaller tremor then said, "Albus Dumbledore is a fraud," this time the initial tremor was strong drawing the doctor to the door.

Dan shook his head motioning the doctor back to the Nurses' station as Hermione repeated the statements multiple times. Shaking a bit less with every repeat.

"You okay now princess?" Dan asked.

"Just fine dad. I have my suspicions about what happened to me and they aren't good. When can I leave here?"

"In a bit I'll go check with the Doctor. I will tell him you've identified the trigger for your problems. I'll also let him know we'll get you some help for it. Is that okay with you?" Dan asked looking at his daughter.

"Fine, then can I go home?" Hermione asked.

"That's probably a good idea Hermione. Dan why don't you go clear this with the doctor," Emma agreed knowing Dan was not in the best of moods hoping he could hold is questions in until they were home. While Hermione watched her father leave as her mother held her hand patting it in a show of comfort and solidarity leaving Hermione totally unaware of the questioning that awaited her at home.

Back at home after stopping for lunch along the way everyone settled into the living room where Dan and Emma exchanged looks at each other and Emma took the lead, "Hermione when were you going to tell us you were pregnant?"

"What!" Hermione exclaimed.

Correctly reading her daughter Emma asked, "Were you unaware you are pregnant?"

"I can't be pregnant," Hermione said quietly as she rapidly went through all the events of the last few months.

"Well my dear according to the results of the blood work they did you certainly are. Are you claiming virgin status?" Her mother asked a chuckle in her tone despite the serious subject.

"No, I'm definitely not a virgin." Hermione replied with only a slight blush.

"Well I'm glad to see you're at least owning up to the act. Now why do you think you are not pregnant."

"I... We took precautions," Hermione muttered.

"They obviously failed," her father observed then continued. "Who is the father and how do we inform him?"

"We don't. I have my Owls and therefore can't have my wand snapped and memory wiped so I'm not going back to Hogwarts."

"So what are you going to do?" Emma Granger asked her daughter.

"I would like to continue my magical education seeing as I'm going to have a magical child but continuing at Hogwarts is out."

"We were given a contact after your second year when we inquired about you switching schools would you like us to give them a call?" Dan asked and with a nod from Hermione the phone was picked up Her parents calling a number they'd gotten after her second year.

"Fleamont Holding Group."

"Yes this is Dan Granger I was given this number and told you might be able to help us relocate our daughter to a new boarding school."

"That is possible. However we will need to meet with your family prior to any further discussion."

"Your place or here at our home and how soon can we do this?" Dan asked.

"Your home would be acceptable and does tomorrow work for you?"

There was a short discussion between the two adult Grangers before Dan replied, "Can you meet with us tomorrow after work say 7 pm at our home?"

"Yes that is possible," The voice on the phone replied and arrangements to meet were made.

It took Hermione a full day of studying the books at hand before she was willing to admit her calling out, "Put a baby in ME!" along with his equally loud agreement yelled in the room of requirement on several of the occasions when she and Harry were enjoying each other's company under the guise of consoling him after Sirius Black had passed through the veil combined with the treatment she'd received for the curse she'd been hit with had negated any protection they'd used.

Less than a month later and two weeks before she was due to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Hermione Granger with a passport and all necessary papers identifying her as Jane Emma Robinson boarded a plane at Heathrow for a long flight to her new school where she'd be entering just after the third term of the year had started.

A week later Jane Robinson was one highly annoyed and frustrated young woman. She'd taken the required placement tests for the Magical Section of the Busby School and rather than being in the sixth year class she'd been placed with the fourth year students and warned that she had a lot of hard studying ahead if she wanted to catch up to the fifth year class by the time they started their sixth year. The good news was she could still attend school but there would be several changes to accommodate her pregnancy.

RG

After spending the first part of his summer at his muggle aunt and uncles where his trunk containing his wand along with all his other Hogwarts books and clothes was locked away while his owl had been taken to the Weasley family home for safety reasons. Harry was therefore glad when Professor Dumbledore arrived moving him from his Aunt's to the Weasley home for the remainder of his summer He'd been surprised when he'd entered the Weasley home and been greeted by Fleur Delacour his fellow Tri-wizard champion from Beauxbatton who was quick to inform him she was here as the betrothed of Bill Weasley eldest of the six Weasley brothers. That first night He'd tried sending an owl to Hermione. When Hedwig returned with the letter still attached he'd sent one to her parents. That one received a reply but it wasn't the reply he'd hoped for and thankfully it wasn't the one he feared. They curtly stated that as Hermione had received her OWLS she was not returning to Hogwarts and pursuing other education options. While glad his lover was safe Harry was depressed at the continued absence of Hermione from not only his life but apparently the magical world.

Ginny Weasley however was quick to take advantage of the opportunity Hermione's absence presented and with the cooperation her youngest brother along with her mother's guidance she commenced a full assault to get Harry as her husband. Harry was turned off not only by Ginny calling "Phlegm" when she wasn't directly in front of her future sister-in-law but the way it was difficult for him to get any time without her by his side. A few days into his stay Harry realized it wasn't just Ginny who disliked Fleur. Mrs. Weasley also took every opportunity to imply Fleur was not the daughter in law she expected her first born to choose.

The more he was around the Weasley females the more he thought Fleur must really love Bill to put up with all the negativity from them. Their actions combined with the subtle and probably unintentional comments disparaging anyone Mrs. Weasley didn't see as proper English wizards or witches, had Harry checking his memories of staying here in previous years. The realization he was accepted here more because he was 'the-boy-who-lived' and 'the last Potter' than just Harry had him wondering about why Hermione was so accepted.

When he'd finally managed a bit of time alone with Fleur he mentioned all this to her. Fleur's reply of "You are correct, if it wasn't for Bill I would be cursing both Weasley women and hexing the youngest boy until he was a puddle of slime. I know he's your best friend but I advise you to take a close look at his actions. As for why Hermione was accepted. Mrs. Weasley knows her youngest son is a lay about so he will need a wife who can support him. While she won't be able to advance too high in the ministry being a muggleborn being married to a pure-blood she will be able to earn enough to support him for a while and if a civil ceremony was used when they married it would leave Ron free to magically marry a pure-blooded witch when the war is over.

Harry took all this information in determined to check what he could in the Hogwarts Library once he was back at school. All this though had him viewing Ginny's constant presence at his side during meals and in the evenings when they were finishing up their summer homework in a new light.

Back at Hogwarts it was quickly noticed Hermione Granger was no longer at Harry side nor even in the school. This brought smile to more than one young woman's face. However the other girls in Harry's age group found any attempt to approach Harry was blocked by either Ron or Ginny the later not hesitant in using her wand to insure the offending girl knew to stay away from Harry. When they complained to the staff their complaints were dismissed as it being just a girl marking her territory. At an impromptu meeting in the Library the young ladies present decided to have a proper get together in an unused classroom.

Once they were all together the rebuffed girls decided to combine their knowledge of what was going on. It quickly became apparent from comments something was off both from Ginny's remarks and the way Harry continued to dress. Luna Lovegood who'd been reluctantly allowed to attend as some knew she was Ginny's childhood friend while most just saw her as odd spoke up, "I've know Ginny longer than anyone here and I can tell you she has always said she was going to marry The-boy-who-lived. Not Harry Potter that came later. When she and I played house her husband was always the-boy-who-lived. I think it was Mrs. Weasley constantly telling Ginny she would marry the-boy-who-lived that had her believing it would happen. Mrs. Weasley got upset with my mother telling her Ginny had an unhealthy obsession with the-boy-who-lived and it needed to be addressed. That is one of the reasons I wasn't allowed to play with her anymore even though we lived close by."

Puzzled at what they'd heard from Luna and a number of others several of the girls agreed to contact their mothers before they got together again. Over the following days Owls delivered replies informing them their opinion of Harry's pauper status based on his clothes and supplies was far off the mark. The Potter family was quite well off. Several noted Mrs. Weasley top marks were in potions with a few adding she was suspected of potioning her husband to get him at the least interested in her though some off those noted their suspicion the potioning might have lasted a bit longer given the changes they'd noted in Arthur Wesley over the years. Various girls from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, several carefully chosen Gryffindors along with a few from Slytherin formed a 'Protect Harry' club. The diverse nature of the members allowed the group to keep an eye on the Ginny Harry situation. Ginny's numerous attempts to isolate Harry in a broom closet met with failure as Harry was willing to take any excuse offered to avoid being alone with her.

As the Yule approached several members asked Harry if he wanted to spend the holiday with them only to learn Dumbledore had strongly suggested he spend the Holiday at the Weasleys. A meeting was quickly called where several girls expressed concern Mrs. Weasley would use this opportunity to modify Harry's view of her daughter using her potion abilities. They quickly decided a flushing potion after he returned would be the preferred option but if he was given a lust potion and Ginny took a fertility potion she'd be pregnant by the time Harry returned to Hogwarts. With their preferred option eliminated they considered several other options before deciding they had two options; potion Harry before he left thus giving him protection from a second potion or give him a means of detecting any potions in his food. Deciding the moral approach was to deal directly with Harry plans were made to deal with both Weasleys. Ginny rushed back to her room when an apparent careless Gryffindor third year spilled ink in her hair and on her robes as she was walking down the girl's staircase. As Ron was walking with him down to the great hall Ron was waylaid when a Hufflepuff had a robe malfunction. A now unescorted Harry found his arm grabbed as he was quickly hustled into a nearby classroom. "Listen Potter we know you've been doing your best to avoid Ginny but going to her home over the holidays is not the best idea," Daphne Greengrass said as he settled into his chair.

"I wish I could avoid it but Dumbledore is insistent and despite Ginny's pushy nature I'm friends with the Weasleys that will be there and Fleur is there as well," Harry replied.

"Harry did you know Mrs. Weasley's best subject was potions and she has admitted to giving Arthur potions to notice her."

"Hermione told me something like that."

"Well what do you thing the odds are that you might be fed potions to create an unnatural attraction to Ginny?"

Harry started to reply only to stop as he gave the question serious consideration. While he didn't think it would happen there was an itch at the back of his mind from something Hermione had said when she told him the story. Almost like she had been afraid of being slipped a potion to attract her to Ron. After a deep sigh he asked, "You're right. Hermione told me the same thing about Mrs. Wesley. So is there a way to insure I don't end up potioned?"

"We've come up with two options. The first is to feed you a potion before you go. The potion we have in mind will have you throwing up should you be fed a second potion anytime over the following month. It's safe several of us girls use it regularly to insure our safety."

"What about healing potions?"

"Madam Pomfrey always checks for this potion and if necessary there's a restricted potion she can give us that neutralizes it allowing healing potions to be given. There is a second option, which involves you wearing a ring that will react to any nearby potions. But you will not know if it's in your food or the person next to you."

"Sounds like the potion is the best way to go," Harry replied.

"We think so but felt the choice was yours to make," Susan Bones replied for the group as a knock came at the door. "Harry drink this quick a Weasley is looking for you," Harry took the vial from her downing it quickly. He walked out the door to see both Ron and Ginny looking for him.

"What were you doing in there Harry?" An inquisitive Ginny Weasley asked him concerned there might have been another girl in there.

"Hiding out from a Slytherin girl who was looking a bit too interested in me," Harry replied amazing the girls still hiding in the room at his quick reply.

The Yule holiday was progressing without a problem and Harry was dismissing the girls concerns when Boxing Day arrived and he found himself in the bathroom throwing up what felt like his entire body beside being quite ill overall. Mrs. Weasley was quite insistent his problem was over eating on Christmas Day and there was no need for him to go to St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Noting how she was hesitant to provide any stomach settling potions or any type of healing potions for that matter Harry summarized she suspected just what had caused his illness.

Once back at Hogwarts School Harry gave a very slight nod to Susan Bones as he entered the Great Hall hoping she'd catch his meaning.

Three weeks after they returned Harry was past annoyed with Ron Weasley. While they'd always been buds Ron had taken to being at Harry's side every moment he was out of the Gryffindor boys' dorm room to extremes lengths. He'd even taken to joining him every time Harry used a bathroom when they were out of their dorm room. "Ron what in the heck is wrong with you I can get around Hogwarts without your help. I've walked this castle every school day since first year. Heck you get lost more often than I do after all."

"Mum got on my case over the holidays she wants me to keep a closer eye on you. You know with all the junior death eaters in school and such," Ron replied.

"Well you don't have to. As close as you're being to me since the start of school not to mention since Christmas break some of our classmates are starting to wonder if you and I are a couple," Harry stated hoping the stigma of being thought of in that light would cause him to back off.

"We're best mates Harry," Ron said putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Ewww, I hope you two poofers aren't going to kiss right here in the hall. Use a broom closet like a normal couple," A young Slytherin said as she walked past them.

Her comment caused Ron to rapidly remove his hand while putting a few extra inches between them.

"You see Ron even the younger students are noticing. You need to back off," Harry stated firmly.

"Well I guess it would be okay with mum if Ginny walked down with you," Harry looked at Ron noting he had the little smile he wore after answering a question in class correctly.

"Not sure I want to cause Ginny the problems that would bring her," Harry said more to see what Ron would say than any other reason.

"Nah, she'd love to do it," He replied confirming the thoughts going through Harry's mind. His luck changed in divination class of all places. His confrontation with Ron caused them to be late for class. By the time they arrived the only open seats were two separate ones at each side of the room.

"Can one of you move to the other table so me and my mate can sit together?" Ron asked a girl sitting at the closest table.

"And you say they're not a couple?" A Hufflepuff girl asked looking at Lavender Brown.

"Ron just go take that seat I'm going to sit here," Harry replied his exasperation evident as Ron started to say something stop at the glares coming his way from their classmates. Harry was pleased at the turn of events not realizing it had been set up to allow him time to get advice from 'Protect Harry' club.

"Listen closely, you need to insure you give at least one other girl the same thing you give Ginny for Valentine's Day," Lavender whispered.

"I wasn't planning on giving anyone anything," Harry whispered back.

"You're a sixth year boy do you really want the rumors about you and Ron being bed buddies to get worse?" Seeing his face pale she continued still in a whisper, "Take a few chances. I'd suggest giving either Susan Bones or Hanna Abbot something but check with Neville I think he fancies one or both of them," Harry nodded then seeing Ron look at him closely put on a stern face. Luckily Lavender noticed the same thing and didn't take offense at the change in Harry.

When Valentine's Day arrived Harry was prepared and to Ginny's consternation and her mother's when she was informed, Harry passed a flower he'd gotten from Neville along with a package of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans to all the sixth year girls in Gryffindor and two of the fifth year girls Ginny being one of them. Lavender had been right as Neville did something similar with both Susan and Hanna. Neville had supplied the flowers in thanks for insuring he didn't mess up with his chosen girls they'd both picked up the Bertie Bott's during a males only pre-Valentines Day trip into Hogsmeade.

RG

While Hermione was giving birth in New Zealand with her mother in attendance, her father held down the family dental practice.

In Scotland Ron, in response to a summons, was in the Headmaster's office with his mother who asked, "Why did your sister get just a flower and a package of Bertie Bott's like every other girl Harry talked with in Gryffindor? I distinctly remember telling you to make sure Harry knew about how special Valentine's Day was for courting couples."

Ron looked at the two of them knowing nether was pleased at this turn of events. "I told Harry all that and asked him why he gave Ginny what he gave all the others. He said he didn't have a special girl at Hogwarts and besides all he had was his trust vault that had to last him so until he got a job and was making money he wouldn't be looking for anyone special. Any time I or anyone suggest Harry spend some money he's always replying his trust vault has to last as long as possible," Ron finally said giving his version of their discussion not wanting to tell his mother or Dumbledore Harry had been rather emphatic about waiting until his schooling was done before even considering finding a special girl.

"Who is suggesting he spend money?" Molly Weasley asked her son concerned about other people interfering in their plans.

"Oh just a few of the Gryffindors suggesting he get new robes or clothes for Hogsmeade trips." Ron replied not wanting to mention most of the comments came from the Gryffindor females.

"Dumbledore you should consider at least letting Harry know about the Potter vaults if not allowing him to claim the Lordship of House Potter," Molly suggested firmly.

With a contented smile that his plans to have Harry married to a pure blooded wife whose family were his strongest supporters was coming to fruition Dumbledore said, "You may have a point Molly. I'll observe Harry and talk with a few others about the best way to go about this."

After a few days to allow him to think things through Dumbledore summoned Harry to his office. "Yes Headmaster?" Harry asked as he entered the office.

"Ah young Harry, I've realized you are growing into quite the young man. I think it is time you were informed about some things I've been waiting for you to mature enough to properly appreciate."

"So this isn't another lesson about Tom?" Harry asked.

"No, not at all. You are the last of the Potters," Dumbledore announced grandly

"I am aware of that Headmaster."

"True but I don't believe you are aware that as the last male Potter you are now able to talk over as Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter."

Harry fought to control his emotions and not reveal the secret group of female students that had been helping him this year had already told him this. Luckily for him Dumbledore thought his reactions was caused by the shock of the information and nothing else. "What does that mean?" Harry finally asked.

"You will gain a bit of control of the Potter Family vaults. Just how much I'm not sure as that is governed by the Potter family estate documents which I have been unable to access," Dumbledore replied not admitting he'd been trying to gain control ever since his parents had passed away.

"So there are other vaults than the trust vault I've been using?"

"Of course. If the stories are true you will find much in the Potter Vaults. Not just a large amount of gold but family mementos from generations past," Dumbledore assured him.

A trip to Gringotts was quickly arranged for the next Saturday. On that day Harry arrived in Dumbledore's office to find Ginny and her mother waiting. Thinking he was interrupting some other meeting He made his apologizes and started to step back out the door.

"Not at all my boy. I invited Ginny and Mrs. Weasley to accompany us knowing you would want them by your side for this life changing event," Dumbledore replied in full twinkling grandfather mode.

Seeing the gleam in Mrs. Weasley's and her daughter's eyes. Harry suspected they were expecting something a bit more than Harry ascending to the lordship of House Potter to occur today. He knew they'd be disappointed as his heart was still held by Hermione Granger wherever she was.

After their arrival at Gringotts it took a short time during which Dumbledore firmly stated both Weasleys would be accompanying them before Harry was standing before the Potter Family Account Manager swearing an oath to always act in house Potters best interest. At a nod from the account manager he reached in to the box were two rings rested side by side. Harry was so focused on taking the larger one with his left hand he failed to notice the greedy looks in both Ginny and her mother's eyes as they beheld the wife's ring for the head of House Potter as it remained in the box. Both hoping it wouldn't stay there long. Their hopes came true but not in the way they wanted.

Harry slid the Head of House Potter ring on to his right ring finger only for it to magically move itself to his left right finger. As that as happening the wife's ring disappeared causing consternation to all except Harry who was not overly concerned. After all unexpected things happening was normal for his time at Hogwarts. At least this year's event didn't appear to be life threatening and if things had happened the way he prayed they had that ring now decorated Hermione's hand and she'd be looking to get in touch for answers if nothing else.

RG

In New Zealand Hermione was in the private apartment provided by the school just finishing a nighttime nursing of Lily Jane when a ring appeared on her left ring finger. She attempted to remove it before changing her infant daughter but it appeared stuck deciding to deal with it later she finished up with Lily Jane before returning to bed for a few more hours of sleep. The next morning after feeding Lily Jane and making sure both of them were ready for the day she called a house elf to take care of Lily Jane before she made her way to the dining hall taking a side trip to approach her magical history professor, who was her appointed staff advisor, asking for a moment before class.

When he inquired as to why she showed him her new ring saying, "It just appeared during the night"

"Ah, that is a curious development. Perhaps a discussion is in order. I have no class just after lunch perhaps that would be a better time?" The Professor replied.

"I'll see you then," Hermione replied walking over to the serving line to select her breakfast.

All morning Hermione did her best to concentrate on her studies but questions from the other girls about her new ring kept it in the forefront of her mind.

RG

In Gringotts London there was panic as both Mrs. Weasley and Professor Dumbledore were questioning the Goblin overseeing Harry's ascension to Head of House about the disappearing spousal ring.

The Goblin merely looked at Harry asking, "Have you exchanged wedding vows with anyone?"

"Not any official vows that I'm aware of," Harry replied his caution evident.

"Have you fathered a child with anyone, even a muggle?" Dumbledore asked interrupting the goblin.

"Not that I'm aware of."

That answer caused Mrs. Weasley to jump in asking, "Do you mean to tell us you are not a virgin?" As she cast a side glance to her daughter wondering if she had been the one to take it.

"I'm a sixteen year old boy who lives at a co-ed boarding school. What do you think?" Harry replied having anticipated the need to eventually answer this question since last spring and not wanting to reveal just who had taken it.

Seeing her daughter shake her head Mrs. Weasley couldn't stop the next question, "Who was the slut?"

"None of your damn business," Harry replied with a bit of heat. Upset she'd called his former lover that.

"Young man if you are going to marry my daughter I expect far greater respect from you."

"It appears that event will not be possible. Now as Mr. Potter has claimed his headship. My free time with you is completed. Any additional time spent in my office after this where I am not in discussion with Mr. Potter will be billed a the rate of 100 Galleons per hour, in one hour increments," The Goblin stated firmly. How dare they interrupt him when he was dealing with his client.

"No need Honored Goblin we will be returning to Hogwarts," Dumbledore stated leading the others out, Noting something in the goblin's posture Harry stopped at the door saying, "I believe I'll stay for a bit. I'm sure I should go over the Potter accounts to begin my education about the Potter holdings."

"We can stay and help you with that," Mrs. Weasley said thinking this would be a great opportunity to confirm just what her daughter would be marrying into the fact that would now be impossible not having registered completely.

"No I'm sure you and the headmaster have a number of things that need doing. I'll be safe within the bank," Harry countered.

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer me to stay? I'm sure my experience would be an asset to you," Dumbledore offered concerned what the boy would find out from the goblins without him around to control the conversation insuring nothing was disclosed that was detrimental to his plans.

"No Headmaster all I expect is to just get an overview of the Potter holdings. I doubt any actions will be needed today on my part after all it's been running without a Potter guiding it since my parents passed," Harry said doing his best to get them to leave.

Seeing no opening left Dumbledore replied, "Very well my boy. I will be available should you have any questions once you're back at Hogwarts."

"Thank you," Harry said watching them leave before turning to the Goblin saying, "Honored Goblin are you the one I should deal with or well to be honest I'm not sure what my next step should be to gain the information I seek."

"I am indeed the Goblin to speak with about your account. I oversee the investments and access to a number of accounts of which yours is one."

"Are you free now?"

"Yes."

"Okay what's my next step?" Harry asked looking to the goblin for guidance.

"I believe the first thing is to go over the automatic payments and transfers from the various Potter accounts," The Goblin said directing Harry to a chair.

An hour later Harry rose from the chair pleased he'd taken the opening to look over the accounts. While unable to recover any money already paid out or transferred to another account. He'd managed to stop the payments to his relatives. He also eliminated the automatic transfer of 2 thousand Galleons a month to the Order of the Phoenix that had continued on after his parent's death. If they didn't want him attending the meetings he'd be darned if he were going to continue paying them. Besides by now they should have enough by now to pay for his summer guards. He'd kept the transfers to St. Mungos in place along with a few others that appeared proper. Looking towards the Goblin who'd helped him Harry said, "Please take 25 Galleons out of my vault for your services today and an additional 20 as compensation for the disservice the others showed you earlier," receiving a nod of acceptance in reply.

Harry was met by two of those summer guards as he left the bank. They quickly escorted him to the Leaky Cauldron making sure Harry took the Floo back to Dumbledore's Hogwarts office without delay.

RG

Hermione entered the Magical History professor's office almost certain what she'd be told but unsure how she felt about it. And if honest very concerned how a certain party in England, or probably Scotland now that she thought about it, felt.

"Ms. Robinson or should it be Mrs.? Well I'm not sure which name to put there just yet. May I examine the ring?" Her professor commented.

"I can't seem to remove it from my finger," Hermione stated as she held her left hand out.

"That is expected with the more traditional houses," He said as he started glancing between the ring and a book he had open before him. It took only a couple of minutes before the reply came. "Unless I'm mistaken I believe you should be addressed as Lady Potter now though I suspect this was more of a confirmation that a true surprise," He stated sitting back into his chair and looking at the young mother before him interested in her reaction to the news. He'd known Jane Robinson was an alias and had his suspicions as to just who she really was but this seemed to confirm them. After all when he'd prevailed upon her in class to provide insight into the thinking of a British student about the recent events there she was surprisingly well informed about them aware of several points he'd not known about.

"I can't stay Jane Robinson?" Hermione asked not bothering to reply to the obvious question.

"In public and on your school records you could but why would you? Being Lady Potter would allow you many advantages."

"That my be but until official asked by Lord Potter I believe I will stay Jane Robinson."

"Lord Potter does not know he has a daughter?"

"No and it is my intention I will be the one to tell him," Hermione said firmly.

"I understand although with you wearing that ring I'm sure at least one of your classmates will also figure things out," Hermione nodded her head in agreement realizing she'd have to deal with those things quickly deciding to deal with them as they arise. While back in Britain things were happening that would prevent her wish to be the one to tell Harry coming true.

It took several evenings of studying after her homework was done before it became evident if her interpretation of the promises she exchanged with Harry as they were cuddling in the room of requirement after the activities that created their daughter was correct she was now married. It would take a trip to Gringotts to confirm it but Hermione made a conscious decision to not do that until she was with Harry.

RG

It was only a few days later a smiling Dumbledore removed the small vial of blood he'd just obtained in the Hospital wing. He'd been lucky enough to obtain this bit of blood before the matron vanished all of Harry's blood after treating for another in a long history of Quidditch accidents. Several hours later he had the potion prepared in his private lab and with anticipation poured it over a blank parchment. Text began forming listing his parents but that wasn't what Albus was interested in when a line appeared joining him to Hermione Jane Potter he started sputtering but the line dropping down from that to a Lily Jane Potter had him drawing on every bit of his vaunted self control to prevent him destroying this lab.

A few minutes of meditation and Dumbledore realized all he had to do was find Miss Granger and with a few drops of the proper venom his problem would be solved. It would work even better if he used something other than the rapidly acting basilisk venom he kept in his desk drawer as he could get the baby and Miss Granger at the same time if she was following the old ways and breast feeding her child. Perhaps there was a snake or other poison source local to her area he could use.

Deciding time was not of the essence he choose a simple course of action to find her. A tracker on both Granger parents would allow him to follow along when they left England to visit her that summer as he was sure they would.

School entered summer break without any further progress on the Harry Ginny front. Dumbledore however had big changes in his world. Over the course of the last school year He'd been removed from his Chief Warlock and Head of the British delegation to the ICW. As a result he was unable to be the Chief Mugwump to the ICW. All of this occurred due to his continued insistence of Voldemort's return. With that burden gone he had plenty of time to putter around his school insuring things were set to assist Ginny Weasley landing Harry Potter as her betrothed next school year. Dumbledore had just woken after a late night when he felt the Grangers leave. Dressing quickly he looked towards his Phoenix companion, Fawkes, who due to having a burning day the previous day was currently unable to assist him. "Don't worry Fawkes I will be able to apparate the needed distance." Exiting his suite he met the deputy headmistress passing control of Hogwarts defensive wards to her as he did whenever he left the castle he started to follow the tracking charm. What had slipped his mind, possible due to the large number of trips he made out of country, or perhaps the early hour, was the faint wards around England to detect cross border apparition. He'd tripped them when he left England.

Alerted by Cornelius Fudge of an individual of interest fleeing England. Countries were notifying each other as Dumbledore passed their borders while following the plane carrying the Grangers. He was surprised at the speed of their journey wondering if they were using one of those new fighters he'd overheard the soldiers talking about during the war. He was pleased when they finally stopped hoping for a bit of rest and a meal but by the time he arrived where they'd stopped he found them on the move again. After an abbreviated rest he again began apparating astonished at how far they were traveling, It soon became evident to the individuals involved in tracking the individual they were heading towards one of two possible countries as a result the New Zealanders were well prepared for his arrival.

Once he was identified the New Zealand Aurors decided to track Dumbledore's movements around the country rather than just expel him for illegal entry. When he was observed watching the Grangers, their daughter and grandchild closely the New Zealand Aurors gathered. As Dumbledore rendered himself invisible he was hit by multiple stunners and taken away before the Grangers noticed nothing more than the rustle of nearby branches. When searched Dumbledore was found to be carrying a vial containing death adder venom he'd evidently acquired from one of the individuals he'd visited in his recent travels. Multiple charges followed and before he realized the depth of his problems Dumbledore found himself in magic inhibiting bracelets and being tossed into a concrete cell with just a peephole in the door. The cell's concrete was imbedded with sheets of pure iron worked without any magic at all. That same iron was sandwiched in the steel door rendering the cell incapable of receiving any magic from the outside when the peephole was closed.

Unfortunately for Dumbledore being in the newly developed null-magic cell blocked not only his link to his phoenix Fawkes it also blocked the link he'd managed to create linking him to Hogwarts through a special ward. This link increased his magical power significantly when he was a brilliant but an underpowered student. The loss of these two sources of magical power caused his body to attempt to sustain itself on his true, much lower, magic level. This combined with the magic inhibiting bracelets they'd put on him had an unexpected effect. As a witches' or wizard's life expectancy was tied directly to their magic level and given Dumbledore had lived beyond the age his own inherent magic was able to sustain his body quickly began to fail. When the guards next checked on him he was dead.

Back in Scotland Transfiguration Professor and Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was awaiting Dumbledore's return so she could pass control of the Hogwarts's wards back to him allowing her to visit the McGonagall keep for a few days. All of a sudden she felt a presence enter her mind as she was enjoying her morning tea. She started running through her legitimacy exercises to force the unknown presence out when she heard, "Do not worry Headmistress your predecessor terminated his connection to me without warning. As you were in control of the wards and therefore had the only other connection to myself I modified your connection making you the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by default."

"Are you telling me Headmaster Dumbledore has died?" McGonagall thought.

"I can't be sure all I know is for some reason or another he has ended his connection with me. Death is but one way that can happen," the presence replied.

Minerva sat back away from the small table in her suite leaning in to the comfort of her favorite chair as she started running through the various actions now required of her.

Down in England Harry visited Gringotts the first chance he was able to get away from his relatives hoping to find out more about the disappearance of the Potter spousal ring. For a not so minor fee the Goblins also performed the same test Dumbledore had done with greater success. Harry now knew not only who were in his family tree back multiple generations he also knew Hermione was Lady Potter and he had a daughter named Lily Jane.

It took a bit of persuasion but the Granger neighbors were able to tell him they'd gone to New Zealand to visit their daughter. With barely time to pack his bags Harry left the Dursley home catching the next flight down under. For one of the few times in his life his luck was good and he ended up booking a room in the same hotel as the adult Grangers and managed to run into the whole family the morning after his arrival as they were leaving their room. "Hermione is that you?" Harry asked his eyes fixed on the young woman with her parents holding a baby carrier.

It took a moment for her to realize who was facing her, "Harry, What, How?" She stuttered.

As Dan realized who was standing before him he started forward only to stop as his wife stood in front of him saying, "Let's see how this plays out then if warranted you can go all angry father on him."

If Harry's gaze had shifted to include Dan he would have run for his life at that moment but he only had eyes for Hermione and the little bundle in the carrier. "Is that?" He managed to ask.

"Harry what are you doing here?" Hermione asked coherently this time.

"I came to be with my wife and daughter."

That's a good start Emma Granger thought watching the drama play out before her eyes. Speaking up she said, "Why don't we go back to the room and call room service for breakfast instead of going down to the restaurant. I'm sure this conversation will go better in private."

Once they were settled back in the Granger's suite common room Harry told them the entire story from when Hermione left up to the present while she provided her side of the same story. As everyone was mulling over what they'd heard Lily Jane informed everyone she was hungry. Hermione excused herself taking her daughter back in to her bedroom to feed her. Both adult Grangers took this opportunity to quiz Harry about his future plans and more specifically how their daughter fit into them.

When Hermione's two-week break from school was up she found herself returning to school as Lady Potter with a newly enrolled husband who was taking a vastly different course load. His Magical Defense abilities were above top year level but he found himself in the beginning Runes class. With his other classes arrayed between those two.

Life passed quickly for the busy couple thought they never did catch up with their former classmates at Hogwarts finishing Busby School a year after their classmates finished Hogwarts. Though both Potters had received a superior education. In the break before starting college they became citizens of New Zealand followed a few days later by Hermione giving birth to their second child, Daniel James.

Harry not being the natural student she was chose to keep up with her by taking a lighter course load. They'd just settled into their college accommodations when the Queen of England issued a request to the commonwealth nations for assistance in regaining control of her magical realm from the insurgents who had taken control of her Magical government and were threatening the rest of her realm.

Much to Hermione's dismay she couldn't talk Harry out of volunteering in answer to the Queen's request. To her pleasure and his dismay he found being a father twice over restricted his participation to joining the instructors teaching Magical Offense and Defence to those Kiwis who would be going to Great Britain.

Knowing the prophecy and not wanting to risk it wasn't something Trelawney dreamed up to get a job. Harry made sure to stand in front of every group that left New Zealand saying, "Despite being born in England I am now a Kiwi. Given I have two children under the age of ten I am not allowed to go with you so I ask that you go as my hands and deal with this problem. I know this is a bit presumptuous of me but when you report to the British forces tell them you are there as the Hands of Harry Potter," He wasn't sure if it would meet the requirements of the prophecy should it prove to be true but he had to make the attempt.

Voldemort found his death eaters were being wiped out every time they encountered the Queen's forces that, unlike the British Aurors they'd defeated to take over their Ministry, firmly believed in overwhelming force and no quarter.

It only took one resurrection of Voldemort before the leaders of Her Majesty's Combined Magical Forces realized what was happening. Specialized teams were quickly assembled then sent out Horcrux hunting. Not only were all his horcruxes found and eliminated several others were found for his top associates and surprisingly they found one hidden in the Hogs Head Tavern for Albus Dumbledore. When questioning the owner, Dumbledore's brother Aberforth, said, "Yea, I knew what it was but if he thought I'd bring him back he had another thought coming. Why do you think I had it in my toilet? It was so I could piss on him every time I took a leak!"

An even more damning revelation occurred in the Great Hall of Hogwarts while the Queen's forces were searching the school. Runes had been carved into the walls of the great hall and the head table. When activated by certain nonsensical words spoken in sequence the runes cast a spell on those in the hall and particularly those sitting at the head table causing them to trust the individual speaking implicitly and to self-censor any communications they had to people outside of the school preventing any mention of dangerous or odd happenings. Although they did say several of the trust runes were damaged in one section of the Great Hall enough to reduce that spell's effectiveness in that area. The interesting part was one position on the head table had the runes damaged to the point they were ineffective. When the Hogwarts people were questioned about who sat at those locations the reply was Professor Snape.

Lord Potter and his family never did return to England. Eventually Gringotts agreed to his request moving the Potter wealth to Gringotts New Zealand where both ended up returning to the Busby School. Harry as Professor of Defensive Magic, While Hermione joined a medical practice nearby focusing on magical children of non-magical linage. She was also the on call Healer for Busby School and taught a portion of their history course covering the two world wars that combined both Magical and Normal Histories. She always made sure to credit the two combat experienced Hit Wizards for eliminating Grindelwald while her husband used the same tale as a cautionary one about always keeping your guard up around unknown allies.

The end.

* Dan is remembering information he learned years ago. For the record the site puts British casualties at 298,950 soldiers and 64,000 civilians killed during the war.


End file.
